Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Demon Knight
by Queen Serenity
Summary: A crossover between BTVS and Tales From the Crypt: Demon Knight. The full summary is inside.


**Title: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Demon Knight**

**Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/ Tales From the Crypt: Demon Knight**

**Stars: The original Buffy characters, of course. And also Breaker, the main **

** character from Demon Knight. No original characters in this one, folks.**

**Summary: A crossover between BTVS and Tales From the Crypt: Demon **

** Knight. The full summary is inside.**

**Author: Sere G )**

**Disclaimer: No one belongs to me. You should know that. But this story does.**

**Author's Note: Takes place in Season 5, the one with Glory. (SPOILER AHEAD) Takes place sometime after Buffy's mom dies, and after the Council showed up. Demon Knight never happened, and this is an AU for that. **

**WARNING! Later, this story contains a ****LOT**** of character death. It's necessary. Don't read if you don't want that.**

**_Title: Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Demon Knight_**

**_Author: Sere G _****_If you write, put 'Fanfic' _**

**_in_****_ the subject, please. This will prevent it from being sorted into the junk._**

**_Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Tales From the Crypt: Demon Knight_**

**_Chapter: One _**

**__**

Buffy sat, her face buried in her hands. "Giles, I don't know if I can do this anymore." Her voice sounded completely, utterly exhausted. She sounded almost… broken.

Giles didn't know what to say. With all that had happened lately, all that was going on, the whole group, the 'Scoobies', so to speak, seemed to be falling apart. The death of Joyce, the discoveries that Dawn was the key and that the 'woman' who they had all been fighting against was an insane hell-goddess was all weighing down on them more and more. Oh, yeah, they had good reason to be falling apart.

He felt empathy for them, especially for the three who had been there since the beginning, Buffy, and her two friends, Xander and Willow. Over the past five years that they'd known each other, he'd come to look on them, especially Buffy, as he would his own children if he had any.

He would give anything, even his very own life, if he could simply make the bad stuff go away, just make it so they could finally rest.

But he couldn't.

Or could he?

He couldn't make all the bad stuff go away of course, but…

Maybe he could give them a rest.

Giles felt a small sense of triumph when he got off the phone.

It had taken several calls to the Council, but he'd succeeded. He'd explained to them that the Slayer was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, and that if they expected her to survive going up against Glorificus, then basically they needed to provide a place for her to take a break, to recuperate from all that was going on both physically and mentally.

He knew normally they wouldn't have given in, but finally one of them had… someone that owed Giles a favor. That someone had pulled a few strings and, before he knew it, Giles was given an address. Turned out that a couple of years back a Watcher with no relatives had died, and he had left his home to the Watcher's Council to do with as they pleased. Turned out the place used was a big old hotel, and wasn't in the greatest shape, but the Council would have the electric and water turned on before they got there. It was located only about an house away from Sunnydale, and was on a secluded beach.

With a sigh, Giles went to go tell Buffy and her friends, along with Dawn, to get packed. They were going away for the weekend, away from Sunnydale, away from the Hellmouth.

**QS: I'm sitting here, wondering… is this a unique crossover? Anyone encounter a Tales From the Crypt/Buffy crossover before? Just curious. Hope it's unique. I love coming up with unique ones. The only other one I have that's completely unique is Sailor Moon/Jackie Chan Adventures.**

**Anyway, I know this probably sucked as a beginning, but I needed to think of a place where Buffy and the Scoobies could be secluded enough that if something happened, they'd be trapped. It had to be somewhere big. Nowhere in Sunnydale really would have worked for that. If any of you have seen Demon Knight, you should know what I mean. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed!**

**frowns You know, I think I may be overloading myself on stories slightly right now. When I wanna start a stort, though, I just can't stop myself. Although I'm stuck on a few of them, the works I have in progress are :**

**Body, Mind, and Soul**

**Brides of Voldemort**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Demon Knight**

**Daughter of WiseMan**

**Destiny Reborn**

**Fighting Fire with Fire**

**Harry Potter Diary**

**Jade Chan, A Sailor Soldier**

**Jade Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**

**Kiara**

**Memories**

**My Dream**

**New Strength, New Destiny**

**Our Lady of Sorrows**

**Pretty Slayer Sailor Moon**

**Safe in the Enemy's Arms**

**Sailor Negamoon**

**Wish Granted.**

**So whatcha all think? Am I overloading myself? Putting too much pressure on? I dunno…**


End file.
